<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HIM! by honeybunchlou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786529">HIM!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchlou/pseuds/honeybunchlou'>honeybunchlou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Cheating Louis Tomlinson, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, POV First Person, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Singer Harry Styles, Smut, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top/Bottom Versatile Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchlou/pseuds/honeybunchlou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is dating 'EleAnOr mE giRlFriENd'. He loves her very much and so does she. Or maybe that's what they both think.</p><p>One day Eleanor takes him home to meet her family and everything changed when he met them. Or should I say when he met a certain green-eyed boy named Harry Styles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet The Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi peeps!!! Thank you for clicking on this book. I'm not going to start rambling and let you start with the book, but before that I just want to let you know that Eleanor is a complete bitch in this book, but I do NOT see her like that in real life. This is only a fictional and I meant no hate or insult towards her in real life. It was only the way her image became in this book.</p><p>Anygays... I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it.</p><p>Lots of love💙💚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eleanor, are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned.</p><p>"Yes Louis, you asked me that a million times already. I told you I was ready." Eleanor huffed out.</p><p>"I mean like are you 100 percent sure?" I emphasized, getting up and holding the phone close to my ear.</p><p>"Uggh... Yes. Stop it already. I said I'm ready to take you to meet my family." She groaned out in annoyance.</p><p>"Alright babe, I was just making sure." I replied, giving up on trying to make her change her mind.</p><p>"Our flight leaves in less than 24 hours. I hope you're packed and ready." Eleanor said from the phone line.</p><p>"Um... yeah." I lied, looking at my empty luggage that was lying on the white tile floor with all my clothes scattered around.</p><p>"Good. I'm just grabbing a few more things we'll need and I'll be home soon." And with that she ended the call. I put my phone down and ran my hand through my brown, soft hair. I exhaled loudly and then decided it was time to really start packing before Eleanor comes back home and rips my head off.</p><p>Eleanor and I have been living in London for over three years now. We met through mutual friends that paired us up and we clicked easily, moving in together at our sixth month anniversary proved just that.</p><p>Even though Eleanor can be a huge pain in the area and annoying when things aren't the way she wanted them to be, I still loved her. And she loves me. I mean that's what's more important, right?</p><p>I started grabbing some clothes and stuffing them messily inside my luggage bag. I finished packing about fifteen minutes later and I had to literally sit on the bag to zip it up of how much clothes I packed, but no one needed to know that.</p><p>"Oh, so you really did pack?" Eleanor questioned when she first walked into our tiny apartment that we call home.</p><p>"Mhm, wouldn't lie to you, babe." I replied with a cheeky smile, puckering my lips for a kiss. Eleanor rolled her eyes, but leaned down nonetheless, pecking my lips quickly and then pulling away like I was made of fire. She started to stuff the things that she bought from the mall inside her own bag and ignoring me like I wasn't even in the room.</p><p>I sighed and plopped down on our messy bed while she gave me her back, putting her things in a neatly matter inside the luggage bag.</p><p>"We need to sleep so we could wake up early tomorrow morning. We also need to be at the airport three hours before our flight." Eleanor explained.</p><p>"I thought it's two?"</p><p>"No, it's three. Besides, we'd probably go beforehand. Better be early than late." She added. I just nodded my head at her in response. Eleanor went to the kitchen, so I pulled my phone and started to play Candy Crush. "Louis, what is this?" Eleanor questioned with furrowed brows, when she entered our bedroom again.</p><p>I looked up and saw a cup in her hand. "A cup." I replied in a duh tone.</p><p>"And what is a cup doing on <em>my</em> counter?" She questioned like I was some kind of five-year-old.</p><p>"Because I was thirsty, so I drank some water." I said, rolling my eyes at her obsession with cleanness.</p><p>"Why didn't you return it in its rightful place? How long does it take for you to understand that I do not tolerate seeing a messy kitchen?! God, Louis! You are just so..." I quickly blocked her scowling by putting my airpods on. I blasted the music to the highest it can reach, but I could still hear her voice.</p><p>Not to be mean or anything, but Eleanor uses this tone in her voice that is really annoying when she's mad.</p><p>"Louis! I'm talking to you!" She shouted loudly, making me pause my music.</p><p>"What? Babe, I had a call." I lied. <em>Yes, I lie a lot</em>. <em>I mean, don't all boys do?</em></p><p>"And with whom may I ask?" She quizzed, arms folded in front of her chest like she's a mother questioning her naughty son.</p><p>"Lottie. I told her I couldn't visit this holiday because I was going to meet your parents." I chanted.</p><p>"Let me see." She said, sticking her hand out, waiting for my phone to make sure I wasn't lying. I rolled my eyes and handed her my phone. "It says you called at 9:45 p.m. and it's 10:30 p.m. now." She remarked.</p><p><em>Oh </em> <em>dear</em> <em> Lord, here it comes.</em></p><p>"Louis, you are so irresponsible! You always do that. Why can't you not lie for once in your life? Why do I always have to teach you what to do? You never do anything yourself. You always count on me in everything. I'm not your mother and sometimes you make me feel like I am. I am your girlfriend! Girlfriend Louis! Can't you under—" And with that I cut her off by kissing her.</p><p>"Are you done?" I asked when I pulled away. She shook her head no and was about to go on with her scolding, so I kissed her again. "And now?"</p><p>"No, I still have a lo—" I silenced her for the third time by crashing my lips with hers hard.</p><p>I traced her lower lip with my tongue, asking for entrance, but as usual she denied, so I pinched her sides just enough to let her gasp and quickly slipped my tongue between her lips.</p><p><em>"Ew...</em> God, Louis! You just had to ruin it." She jerked away, pushing me back onto the bed. "How many times do I need to tell you, I hate French kissing? It just disgusts me how you shove your tongue down my throat. I mean how would you know if I brushed my teeth or not? Or what if I ate onions or something that is really disgusting? What would you do then, huh? Or what if I had a cold or some virus..."</p><p>I gave her my back and pulled the covers over my head, ready to welcome needed sleep.</p><p>💫💫💫</p><p>"Louis, get your fat bum up. We're going to be late if we don't leave in half an hour." Eleanor called loudly.</p><p>I groaned and buried my head in the pillow, trying to make her voice disappear, but that just made me get the pillow pulled from under my head with the covers ripped off of me and Eleanor slapping my bum, but not in a sexual way as you think.</p><p>"Up. Now!" She yelled, giving my bum one last spank and then leaving to God knows where. I groaned in annoyance and finally got up. It's days like these where I wish I was still single.</p><p>I went to the bathroom and started the water. While I was waiting for the water to heat, I brushed my teeth and took a wee. I then entered the shower and was enjoying the hot water hitting my body when Eleanor jerked the curtain open and yelled at me to hurry up. I may or may not have cursed her under my breath and started to wash my hair with shampoo.</p><p>I finished my shower and got out of the bathroom. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went out to put my clothes that I had ready from last night on.</p><p>"Where are my clothes?" I questioned when I didn't find them on the nightstand where I left them last night.</p><p>"I put them away. No way in hell are you meeting my parents with skinny jeans and a black hoodie."</p><p>"Then what am I supposed to wear, huh?" I hissed.</p><p>"These. I went shopping yesterday and picked out your outfit." She replied with a smile. I looked at the items that were on display on the bed. It was a white button up with black formal pants. She also had a black tie lying beside them.</p><p>"And should I carry a plate and drape a white cloth over my arm to look like a proper waiter?" I mocked.</p><p>"No, that'll do." She replied, walking away to tidy up the already spotless apartment before we leave. This time I truly did curse her under my breath. I grabbed the shirt and pants and put them on, but I didn't grab the fookin tie because no fooking way am I wearing that piece of shit.</p><p>"It's big on me!" I whined when I put the pants on.</p><p>"No, they're supposed to look like that, Louis." She called from the living room. She then came in and looked at me, "Oh Louis, you look—"</p><p>"Stupid."</p><p>"Like a true gentleman." She corrected, fixing my shirt while I had a grumpy look on my face. "Cheer up. It'll only be for one day. The rest of the time you could wear whatever you want."</p><p>I cracked a small smile when I heard that. I then puckered my lips, asking for a kiss. Eleanor was considering it at first, but she finally gave in and pecked me quickly.</p><p>"That's all you're getting. Now, let's go." She said, walking away to grab her bag.</p><p>💫💫💫</p><p>We finally arrived to Holmes Chapel after our hectic flight. Eleanor won't stop whining about how it was too hot or too cold in the airplane or why couldn't there be more men as flight attendants than women. I cut her whining by putting my airpods on and watched a movie. The poor flight attendants had to deal with her then.</p><p>"God, why couldn't he be on time?" Eleanor groaned, standing outside, waiting for her brother who was supposed to pick us up from the airport. "Here he is." She huffed out when a black Jeep parked in front of us.</p><p>A guy that was in his early twenties stepped out of the car with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Eleanor. Welcome home. Your brother couldn't make it, so he sent me instead." The guy with brown, fluffy hair and brown eyes said in a smooth voice.</p><p>"Hello Liam. That shithead will get a piece of my mind when I get home." Eleanor mumbled, getting into the front seat.</p><p><em>So that keeps me in charge of putting the bags inside the car.</em> I thought to myself. The guy, whose name is Liam noticed me struggling with the bags, so he quickly came and helped me put the luggage inside the car.</p><p>"Wow! Eleanor really does travel big." Liam commented when he picked the heaviest luggage bag and put it inside the car.</p><p>"Uh... yeah." I mumbled awkwardly. The truth was, it was my bag, not hers. But he didn't need to know that, right?</p><p>"I'm Liam Payne by the way, and you are?"</p><p>"Louis Tomlinson. Eleanor's boyfriend as you can tell." I replied, shaking his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, she's a handful alright. I remember I tried dating her back in sixth grade, but I couldn't take it after 48 hours, so I called it quits." Liam said with a laugh.</p><p>"She sure is." I agreed, looking at Eleanor who was now complaining why there wasn't any good music on the radio.</p><p>I don't really get bothered whenever I meet Eleanor's exes. I mean it's not like they will steal her from me, so there really isn't any use for my unnecessary jealousy.</p><p>"We probably should get going." Liam spoke when he saw Eleanor glaring at him from the mirror for taking so long, so I nodded and climbed in the back seat while Liam climbed in the driver's seat and drove off.</p><p>About forty five minutes later we were parked in front of an average-sized house. "Welcome home Eleanor." Liam greeted in a warm tone, turning the engine off. Eleanor just ignored him and got out of the car, complaining her heels will get ruined by the slush that was on the ground.</p><p>Liam and I both got the luggage out of the car and he said he was leaving, but he'll make sure to come by tomorrow afternoon to hang out and get to know me better. I asked him to stay because he looked like a cool guy and I really needed some support if I was going to meet El's family today, but he said his boyfriend was also in town visiting and he didn't want to leave him alone.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know you were..." I trailed off.</p><p>"Into boys? Yeah, I discovered my sexuality after I met him. He was the one that opened my eyes and made me realize I go both ways." He admitted proudly.</p><p>"That's cool, lad." I smiled sincerely.</p><p>I don't know why I like meeting homosexual people? It always made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I don't know why though since I'm straight, but just seeing them so proud of who they were and speak so openly about their other significant with so much love in their eyes made my body tingle in a good way.</p><p>"It is. You feel yourself complete when you find the right person. I bet you feel the same way with Eleanor, right?" Liam guessed. I just gave a tight smile in return and then Liam excused himself and left afterwards.</p><p>"Louis, are you going to stand there all day long?" Eleanor seethed at me. I just rolled my eyes in return and made my way up to her.</p><p>How am I going to last here if her family were all like her? I mean Eleanor I can tolerate, but a whole family like her, no way!</p><p>I made my way to the front door and Eleanor rang the bell. I heard footsteps and I suddenly felt nervous all over again. Seconds later a beautiful lady opened the door with a bright smile across her face.</p><p>"Oh dear. You're finally here!" The woman cheerfully called, pulling Eleanor into a welcoming hug which made Eleanor whine, saying she ruined her hair. "And you must be Louis? I'm Anne. Eleanor's mother." Anne said, sticking her hand out for me to shake.</p><p>"Yes ma'me. Heard great things about you." I replied, shaking her hand.</p><p>"About me? I doubt Eleanor ever mentioned she had a mother." Anne said with a laugh, and she was correct. Eleanor never mentioned her family before. Well, only once when she said she's taking me home to meet them. Other than that, never. "Come on in." Anne invited, moving out of the way and cutting me from my thoughts.</p><p>We entered the house that smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. I looked around the place that looked very warm and welcoming. It reminded me a bit of my home back in Doncaster.</p><p>"Your father is in the living room, darling." Anne said, so Eleanor made her way to the living room while I followed suit.</p><p>"Hi dad. I'm home." Eleanor greeted with a tight smile. Her father looked up from the television and stared at her.</p><p>"Now you remember you have a father?" He questioned, making Eleanor look away, not saying a single word. "And who's that? Another boy you'll ruin?" Her father chastised, pointing at me with his eyes.</p><p>"Robin!" Anne snarled. Robin looked at Anne and ignored her, going back to his show. Eleanor scoffed in annoyance and walked out of the living room while I followed after her like a lost puppy.</p><p>"What was that about?" I questioned when we entered the kitchen, feeling my heartbeat increase from the thick atmosphere.</p><p>"Louis, please don't start." Eleanor hissed. So I quickly shut my mouth and made my way to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her temple softly. I then started kissing her cheek when Eleanor pulled away. "I'm tired and not in the mood." She grunted, walking out of the kitchen.</p><p>My face fell and a frown was making its way on my lips. I turned around and was met with Anne who was smiling sadly at me. I stood still, not knowing what to do or say in this awkward situation.</p><p>"It's alright, dear. Eleanor is always like this. Just give her some time alone." Anne said apologetically. I gave a tight smile and looked to where Eleanor just walked out from. "She's upstairs, in her room." Anne added, so I gave her another tight smile and made my way out of the kitchen.</p><p>I climbed the stairs and stood still. I didn't know which door led to her bedroom exactly because there were three doors. I just went with my guts and opened the first one that was on the right.</p><p>"Get out!" Someone shouted, so I quickly shut the door and stood still, trying to calm my heartbeat down.</p><p>I can't believe I just walked in on a guy who was lying in bed masturbating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue Meets Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Louis, what are you doing?” Eleanor questioned, when she saw me standing in front of the guy’s bedroom door with utter shock.</p><p>“Oh... uh, I was looking for you, but I accidentally opened this door.” I explained, feeling my heart still pounding hard inside my ribcage.</p><p>“Eleanor, lunch is ready. Call your brother on your way, please.” Anne called from downstairs.</p><p>Eleanor's rolled her eyes and knocked on the bedroom door that I just opened up moments ago. “Lunch is ready dimwit.” She shouted. “Let’s go.” She then said to me, so I followed her downstairs in complete silence.</p><p>
  <em>So I guess I opened the door on her brother then.</em>
</p><p>“Louis, darling, sit wherever you like.” Anne smiled brightly at me. I sat down beside Eleanor and started tugging at the shirt’s sleeves that were way to big on me.</p><p>“Leave it alone.” Eleanor mumbled from beside me.</p><p>“It’s too big. Why couldn’t you get me the right size.” I complained.</p><p>“Because I don’t know your size.” She backpanned. I was about to sass her out when Robin, her father sat down.</p><p>“Where’s your brother?” He questioned.</p><p>“He’ll be down in a minute.” Anne said.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot that you cannot eat if you don’t have your precious little son sitting in front of you.” Eleanor retorted.</p><p>“Eleanor, please behave.” Anne warned.</p><p>“Well at least my precious little son doesn’t run away and actually cares about this family.” Robin noted sarcastically. Eleanor was about to fire back when someone walked in.</p><p>“I’m here! God I’m hungry.” A tall guy with bright green eyes said too cheerfully. He had long brown curls that reached above his shoulders and his lips were puffed and so pink, so... so...</p><p>I quickly averted my eyes when he caught me staring at him. He quirked his brow up which made me gulp with embarrassment of being caught.</p><p>“Harry! My boy! Where were you?” Robin asked, ten times more happier than when he saw Eleanor and I.</p><p>“I was... uh... sleeping.” The guy whose name was Harry replied, hiding a smirk that was about to appear. He then looked my way and smirked, making me quickly turned around.</p><p>I couldn’t meet his eyes after I walked in on him and found him wanking in his bedroom. I was too embarrassed.</p><p>Harry then sat down and just to my luck, in front of me. I looked at him which made him send a wink and pull the napkin to lay it across his lap. I quickly looked away and decided to take a sip from my water to cool myself down.</p><p>“Louis, why are your cheeks so red? Are you hot, dear?” Anne asked in a concerned tone.</p><p>“He is hot. Can’t you see mother.” Harry replied with a smirk, pointing a finger my way which made my cheeks turn a shade darker.</p><p>“Oh Lord! He is. I’ll go open a window. Hopefully it'll cool him down.” Anne excused herself and got up.</p><p>“Welcome back, El.” Harry greeted his sister with a toothy grin.</p><p>“You were supposed to pick us up you ass.” Eleanor barked loudly.</p><p>“Sorry. Had some things to take care of. But I sent Liam instead.” Harry replied apologetically.</p><p>“You could’ve at least sent me someone other than that fag.” Eleanor leered.</p><p>“Eleanor!” Robin shouted.</p><p>“Oh that’s right, I forgot your son is a fag too. I’m sorry I offended you Harry.” Eleanor mocked.</p><p>“Not at all, El. It’s good to have you back.” Harry replied cheerfully. And like that everything went back to normal, like Eleanor didn’t just make fun of Harry and Liam’s sexualities.</p><p>“Are you feeling cooler darling?” Anne asked, walking back in.</p><p>“He’s fine, mum. Sit down.” Eleanor replied on the behalf of me, so Anne sat back down and we all started with our meal.</p><p>💫💫💫</p><p>“Would you like more mash dear?” Anne asked me sweetly.</p><p>“No mum. He’s fine.”</p><p>“But I could add you some more.” Anne insisted, ignoring Eleanor's decline.</p><p>“I said he doesn’t want any mash.” Eleanor shot back. Anne quickly sat back down with a hurtful look across her face. I wanted to say something, but I took a look at Eleanor and she looked furious. <em>I’m not scared of my girlfriend if that’s what you think. I just didn’t want her to embarrass me in front of her family. So I kept my mouth shut. At least for now</em>.</p><p>“He can speak for himself, you know.” Harry remarked after a moment.</p><p>“It’s none of your business. He’s <em>my</em> boyfriend, not yours.” Eleanor barked. “Besides, he’s getting fat so we planned on cutting some meals for him. You know, get him back in shape.” Eleanor added.</p><p>“Wait... we what?!” I sneered, having enough of her.</p><p>“You’re gaining weight. Especially in the thighs and bum area. You don’t want people to call you fat, do you, Louis?” Eleanor asked, cocking her brow up. I just stared at her in utter shock. <em>Did she just body shame me in front of her family that I just met hours ago?!</em></p><p>“I wouldn’t mind if my boyfriend gained some weight. I mean a bigger ass means more—“</p><p><em>“Ew...</em> stop being a perv.” Eleanor cut him off. Harry just laughed and sent me a wink. I suddenly felt all my appetite dissappear. <em>I mean was I really that fat? </em>I thought to myself.</p><p>“Thank you, mum. The food was delicious.” Eleanor thanked her mother.</p><p>“Yeah, thank you Mrs Styles.”</p><p>“Anne, please. You’re family now.” Anne corrected. I smiled at her and got up with my plate in hand. I offered to wash it, but Anne said that her and Eleanor will take care of the dishes, so I went and sat in the living room on the couch. Robin excused himself and said that he’s going to the pub to meet with his mates, so I was left all alone.</p><p>“Hi!” A guy called loudly, making me flinch from the sudden sound. “Oops! Sorry about that.” Harry said with a wide smile.</p><p>“You’re not sorry.” I remarked.</p><p>“You’re right, I’m not, but you should’ve seen your face.” Harry laughed. I couldn’t help but join him after a moment. I mean his laugh was contagious.</p><p>“You’ve got dimples.” I remarked after we calmed down. “They’re cute.” I chimed. Harry smiled shyly at me and I could swear I saw him blush. I smirked and poked his dimple. My finger dived right in and it felt quite... nice.</p><p>Harry was smiling bigger than before. He then started staring at my eyes which I stared back at his green ones.</p><p>“You have pretty eyes.” I whispered lowly. My eyes suddenly widened from my confession. I wasn’t planning on telling him that but it kinda just slipped out. “I mean... you uh...”</p><p>“Lou, it’s fine. Your eyes are pretty too.” Harry replied shushing me down. I felt a weird feeling when he called me that. I mean no one has ever called me a pet name before. Well other than my family and Eleanor who calls me babe sometimes. But other than that, no one.</p><p>“Louis, we’re going to... What are you doing to my boyfriend?” Eleanor questioned angrily when she saw Harry sitting beside me.</p><p>“Nothing. We were just talking.” Harry replied, backing away.</p><p>“Don’t you dare come close to him! I don’t want you to rub your disease on him.” Eleanor spat, pulling me off of the couch.</p><p>“Gayness isn’t a disease you loon. Look it up.” Harry droned. She just glared at him and pulled me out of the living room. We were walking up the stairs when Robin came back home.</p><p>“Where are you two going?” He asked.</p><p>“Bed.” Eleanor replied, still walking up.</p><p>“Together? No way.” Robin sneered.</p><p>“Dad, we share the same apartment. We sleep in the same bed. We fuck for God's sake.” Eleanor spat, turning around to face her father. I felt my face heat up. I don't know why I felt embarrassed from Eleanor confessing to her father and brother that we have sex.</p><p>“Yes, but not in my house.” Robin remarked.</p><p>“Why not, huh? I see you have no problem when Harry brings guys over?” Eleanor questioned.</p><p>“That’s... different. Besides, Harry brings boys over, not girls.”</p><p>“That’s because he’s gay!” Eleanor scoffed.</p><p>“The point is, Louis will not sleep in your room. End of discussion.” Robin said and walked to his bedroom that was on the ground floor.</p><p>“It’s fine, Eleanor. I’ll just crash on the couch or something.” I said quietly. Eleanor just scoffed loudly and made her way up, without another word.</p><p>“You don’t need to sleep on the couch. You could share my bedroom.” Harry offered.</p><p>“That’s fine, lad. Don’t wanna be a burden on ya.”</p><p>“Nonsense. You’re sleeping with me.” Harry said, pulling me up the stairs and into his bedroom.</p><p>“Uh... Harry...” I mumbled when Harry closed his bedroom door and locked it after us.</p><p>“Lou, calm down, I didn’t mean it like that.” Harry laughed. I let out a nervous laugh and lied, saying that I knew what he meant. “I’ll get your bed ready. You could change your clothes if you like or just stay in them. I really don’t care. It’s your choice.” Harry ranted.</p><p>“They’re really uncomfortable. I’ll just go grab a pair of pajamas from my bag.” I said and walked out of the room, making my way to Eleanor's.</p><p>“What?” Eleanor called when I knocked at a door.</p><p>“I just need some clothes.” I replied. Eleanor opened the door for me and let me in.</p><p>“You really are sleeping on the couch?” She asked when I was looking through my bag. I froze and thought about what to answer her. I didn’t want her to know that I was sleeping in her brother’s bedroom. I mean he was just sitting beside me on the couch and she got angry. Lord only knows how she’ll react if she finds out we're sharing the same bedroom.</p><p>“Uh... yea- I mean yes.” I lied.</p><p>“Louis, I’m sorry. I never knew they would be this mean to you.” Eleanor apologized.</p><p>“What? They weren’t.” I replied dumbfounded. Her family was really nice. Anne and Harry were lovely and Robin... well he just needs time to warm up to me.</p><p>“Did you get everything you need because I don’t want you disturbing me in my sleep?” Eleanor asked, arms crossed over her chest and going back to her cold personality.</p><p>“Yes, all done. Good night, babe.” I puckered my lips for a kiss but Eleanor just huffed and pushed me out of the bedroom. I wasn’t surprised because that’s how Eleanor was. She hates kissing, cuddling and sex. <em>I mean who hates sex?!</em></p><p>I made my way back to Harry’s bedroom, which I found an air mattress lying on the floor, ready for me. I looked around for Harry but he wasn’t here, so I started stripping from my uncomfortable clothes and was putting my comfy ones on when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway with flushed cheeks.</p><p>“What?” I questioned.</p><p>“Uh... nothing.” Harry mumbled, sitting on his bed. I shrugged it off and laid on my mattress, making myself as comfortable as I can. “It’s just that...” Harry started off.</p><p>“What?” I asked, lifting my head up to look at him.</p><p>“You’ve got a great body, Lou. I don’t know why El is saying you’re fat because you certainly are not.”</p><p>“Yeah, you should see me in tight clothes.” I snorted.</p><p>“I’ve seen you naked, Lou, but on accident of course. I walked in and you were changing.” Harry admitted sheepishly.</p><p>I didn’t know why I felt embarrassed suddenly. I mean I play footie at uni and the guys all see me naked, but I don’t know why the fact that Harry saw me naked made me blush. <em>Maybe because he was gay? No, my best mate was also gay, but why? </em>I questioned myself.</p><p>“I’ve got a huge bum.” I blurted.</p><p>“Yeah, you do. So much you could do with.” Harry replied in a deep, husky voice. I suddenly felt a shiver run through me. Harry cleared his throat and got out of bed. “Are you comfortable enough?” He asked, back to his cheerful voice.</p><p>“Uh... yeah?” I replied in a question matter.</p><p>“Good, good.” Harry mumbled. “Oh and Lou, there’s one thing you need to know. I sleep naked.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Morning Sex And Blowjobs?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I sleep naked.”</p><p>I froze in my spot. I didn’t know what to say after his confession. <em>I mean what are you supposed to say to someone confessing that they sleep naked?</em></p><p>“Uh... ‘S fine.” I murmured, laying back on the mattress. I then heard Harry unzip his jeans, so I quickly covered my face with the blanket.</p><p>“You could come out now. I’m in bed.” Harry called. So I removed the blanket from on top of my head and felt a blush creep up my neck. I felt myself like a schoolgirl that has been in a boy’s bedroom for the first time. “God Lou, you’re so innocent.” Harry huffed out, cutting me from my thoughts.</p><p>“What?” I questioned in confusion.</p><p>“I mean like, you covered your head when I was stripping and kept on blushing at dinner whenever I looked at you.”</p><p>“That’s because I walked in on you wanking, you twat.” I backpanned.</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Harry laughed from my outburst. “I’m gonna go to bed now. Good night, Lou.”</p><p>“Night.” I mumbled in return.</p><p>💫💫💫</p><p>I woke up in the middle of night freezing to death. I hated winter and the cold. I was always a summer person from when I was a toddler. My late mother used to always say that I used to wear a jacket to school when it was in the middle of May.</p><p>“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry questioned in a deep voice that was laced with sleep.</p><p>“‘M cold.” I muttered, hugging the surrounding blanket tighter to my shivering body.</p><p>“Oh— uh— would you— uh like...” Harry stuttered.</p><p>“Just scoot over curly.” I mumbled. Harry looked at me questioningly and then scooted over, making room for me. I climbed in bed and cuddled up with the warm soft blankets. “You’re bed’s comfy and warm.” I sighed.</p><p>“That’s because I’m hot.” Harry said jokingly.</p><p>“Mhm... you are.” I replied, closing my eyes that were still heavy with sleep.</p><p>💫💫💫</p><p>I woke up next morning feeling extra warm and comfortable. I opened my eyes to be welcomed with someone cuddled up to my chest. My hands started to run through their soft hair when they suddenly shifted in their sleep.</p><p>“G'morning, love. How was your sleep?” I asked with a smile on my face.</p><p>“Good.” A deep, husky voice replied, making me stop my movement and freeze.</p><p>
  <em>This wasn’t Eleanor? This was... Harry! </em>
</p><p>Last night came flashing back to me, how I got up and asked for Harry to scoot over for me to sleep next  to him and how I agreed with him saying he's hot. I mentality facepalmed myself and removed my hand from his head.</p><p>“I... uh...” I mumbled.</p><p>“It’s fine. You thought I was Eleanor.” Harry stated, still lying on my chest but this time looking up at me and staring into my eyes. I nodded my head in return. “But if I’m being honest, I’m kinda insulted. I mean, does Eleanor look that hot in the morning.” Harry joked, pointing at his puffy eyes.</p><p>“Nah, she actually always gets up before me, saying she didn’t want me to see her ugly.” I replied in whole honesty.</p><p>“Wait... so you don’t get morning sex?” Harry questioned. I shook my head no. “A morning kiss?” He quizzed, which also made me shake my head no.</p><p>“I’m lucky enough to get a good morning.” I scoffed.</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing. I mean morning sex is just... <em>Ahhh.” </em>Harry let out a loud sigh.</p><p>We both stayed lying in bed a little bit longer, each of us in our own little world.</p><p>“Is morning sex really that great?” I questioned my own thoughts.</p><p>“It is. Waking up to the feeling of your partner sucking you off or just kissing you. It’s overwhelming.” Harry breathed out.</p><p>“So do you have a boyfriend?” I questioned, lifting my head up to look at him.</p><p>“No, I— I still didn’t find the one.” Harry replied after a moment of thought.</p><p>“The one? Is there really such a thing?” I questioned in disbelief.</p><p>“Of course there is. Why? You don’t believe in true love?”</p><p>“I don’t know really. I mean all the relationships that are surrounding me went down the hill. How do you want me to believe in true love?” I quizzed.</p><p>“So you’re saying that you’re not in love with Eleanor.” Harry stated.</p><p>“No, I love Eleanor very much, but to be honest, I’m not quite sure if I am <em>in love</em> with her.” I replied. “I’m not even sure what true love is, really.” I added in complete honesty.</p><p>“One day you will.” Harry replied and got up, revealing his naked torso.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?”</p><p>“Going to have a wee.” He replied, getting out of bed, making a loud gasp escaped from me. “What?” Harry asked, turning around.</p><p>“Y-you’re... Naked!” I shrieked.</p><p>“Um... yeah. I told you that yesterday.” Harry replied in a duh tone.</p><p>“But— but— you didn’t say you sleep arse naked!” I shouted.</p><p>“Then what did you think? I sleep in my boxers?” Harry questioned, putting one hand on his hip while his member was hanging between his legs.</p><p>“Could you— just— could you...” I muttered, staring from his member to his chest that was covered with tattoos.</p><p>“Well I see you’re not complaining now.” Harry smirked.</p><p>“Shut up and go you twat.” I yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Harry dodged the pillow and laughed out loud, walking to the bathroom that was in his bedroom.</p><p>I touched my burning cheeks with my hands, trying to cool them down. <em>First, I enter on him wanking in his room, next I wake up with him in my arms, naked. What will happen later?</em></p><p>“You can go in now.” Harry called, catching my attention. He had a towel wrapped around his waist with another towel on top of his head creating a turban.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Took a shower so now I’m drying my hair.” He replied casually. I just shrugged and got out of bed, pulling down my thin tee I had on to cover my bum.</p><p>I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I then grabbed one of Harry’s extra towels and wrapped it around my waist.</p><p>“Wow!”</p><p>“What?” I questioned in confusion when I walked out.</p><p>“Uh... N-nothing.” Harry gulped and turned around. I just shrugged and was about to dress when I remembered that my bag is still in Eleanor’s bedroom.</p><p>“Uh... Harry?”</p><p>“Yeah?” He mumbled, still giving me his back.</p><p>“Can I like— uh— borrow one of your shirts maybe? My luggage is in Eleanor’s bedroom and I don’t want to wake her up.” I asked shyly.</p><p>“Sure. Grab any shirt you like.” Harry replied, so I thanked him and went to his closet. I opened it and to my surprise I found it really neat. <em>I guess they’re all really clean in this family. </em>I grabbed a green hoodie and some black sweats. They looked kinda big on me but I needed to put something on. I grabbed the clothes and entered the bathroom again to change.</p><p>I got out to find Harry on his phone typing. He quickly raised his head when I came out.</p><p>“It suites you very nice.” Harry complemented with a smile. I don’t know why I blushed. <em>I mean it’s just a fookin complement for God’s sake Louis!</em> I scolded myself. “Let’s go have some breakfast. I bet mum is already awake.” Harry called, walking out of the bedroom.</p><p>“Um... Harry.” I called so Harry stopped and turned around to face me. “Could you like, not tell Eleanor that I slept in your bedroom last night?” I murmured lowly. I expected Harry to make a funny remark or maybe make fun of me, but to my surprise, he didn’t.</p><p>“Wasn’t planning on.” He simply replied with a cute smile. I couldn’t help but smile back at him. Harry was really sweet.</p><p>We made it down to find Anne and Robin having breakfast.</p><p>“Good morning.” Harry chirped happily, kissing his mother and giving a quick hug to his father.</p><p>“Morning son. How was your sleep?” Robin asked with a smile.</p><p>“Very good.” Harry replied, smiling at me. I couldn’t help but blush.</p><p>“Good morning, Louis. How was your night?” Anne asked sweetly.</p><p>“Oh— uh— pretty good actually. Thank you.”</p><p>“Well sit down.” Robin motioned for me to sit, so I quickly sat down and Harry sat in front of me. Anne got up to plate us breakfast. “I’m sorry about my behavior yesterday, Louis. It was a bad first impression.” Robin began. “It’s just that... Eleanor left us in a very bad timing. It has nothing to do with you personally.” Robin finished.</p><p>“That’s fine, sir. I get it.”</p><p>“Robin, please. You seem like a good guy. Good, but not for Eleanor.” Robin added.</p><p>“Dad, please.” Harry warned his father. Robin put his hands up in surrender and got up to leave for work. I furrowed my brows, not getting what he meant by that. Harry noticed my lost look and quickly changed the subject. “Tell me about yourself, Lou.”</p><p>“Like what do you want to know?” I questioned, getting out of my daze.</p><p>“Anything and everything.” Harry replied, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand.</p><p>“Well, my name’s Louis Tomlinson and I’m 22 years old. I’m studying to become a teacher and I play footie with ma mates.” I said all at once.</p><p>“And what else do you like to do? What are your hobbies?” Harry questioned, sounding very interested to know all about me.</p><p>“Well, I like to act and sing sometimes. I used to be in a band named The Rouge in high school.” I laughed, feeling embarrassed about mentioning my old band.</p><p>“Really? I used to be in a band too.” Harry replied, eyes gleaming with excitement.</p><p>“What’s your band’s name?”</p><p>“White Eskimo.” He replied smugly and I couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“That’s such a stupid name.” I bursted out laughing.</p><p>“Hey! It’s not like The Rouge is such a fancy name.” Harry replied with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Have to agree with you on that, Harold.” I laughed, wiping my tears away.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” Eleanor questioned, coming into the kitchen with furrowed brows.</p><p>“Good morning, El. How was your night?” Harry asked sweetly.</p><p>“Fine. Louis, what are you doing with him?” Eleanor asked, pointing at Harry like he was some kind of weird creature.</p><p>“Nothing babe, I’m just having breakfast.”</p><p>“I told you to never call me babe, Louis. I hate nicknames.” Eleanor whined, pulling a mug to pour some coffee in.</p><p>“Sorry.” I replied, rolling my eyes on the way. Harry caught what I did and chuckled lowly. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw him.</p><p>“What’s so funny, huh? Tell me Louis.” Eleanor asked, staring from me to Harry.</p><p>“Nothing’s funny. I just remembered a joke.” I lied.</p><p>“And you? Did you remember a joke too? Or maybe you remembered your rainbow friends and how ridiculous you guys are so you laughed.” Eleanor said with a smirk.</p><p>“Eleanor, stop it.” I called.</p><p>“Or what? You and I both know that gays are disgusting. You even said so yourself at Dave's party.” Eleanor spat.</p><p>“I didn’t say so. You made me go to that stupid party and I just repeated what Dave said.” I spat back.</p><p>“If you haven’t agreed with him, you wouldn’t have repeated it.” Eleanor remarked.</p><p>“I repeated it because you started to whine and bug me to know what he said. I didn’t agree with shit!” I yelled. Eleanor looked taken aback by my outburst. Harry was just staring at me with no expression.</p><p>“What’s going on? Louis, Eleanor are you two okay?” Anne came into the kitchen and asked.</p><p>“Everything’s fine, mum. Louis is just cranky because he hasn’t had his coffee.”</p><p>“For God’s sake, Eleanor! I don’t even drink coffee.” I groaned.</p><p>“He drinks tea.” Harry said nonchalantly. I looked at him with shock. “You talk in your sleep.” He explained when he saw my confusion.</p><p>“How did you know he talks in his sleep?” Eleanor quizzed.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck. We’re doomed.</em>
</p><p>“I was going down to drink some water and I heard him ask for no sugar in his tea, so I assumed he drinks tea, not coffee.” Harry replied calmly.</p><p>
  <em>Thank</em>
  <em> god!</em>
</p><p>Eleanor just stared at Harry then huffed out loudly and walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>“I know you were lying.” Anne said with a smile on her face to her son. Harry just shrugged and smiled his dimple smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry.” I said after a moment.</p><p>“For what? I was the one that slipped it out.” Harry replied. I nodded my head and took a bite from the now cold pancakes that were in front of me.</p><p>“Just to make things straight, I didn’t say those things. In fact, my best friend is gay and I’m totally okay with it. I also go to gay parties and parades too. I support them 100%.” I rambled.</p><p>“Lou, it’s fine. I know that you didn’t say those things. I could tell you’re not the one that judges people on who they are.” Harry replied. I couldn’t help the smile that came up to me when Harry said all those things.</p><p>We then finished our breakfast peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting The Lads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleanor and I were sitting in front of the telly watching a boring movie. I sighed out loud, wanting to grab her attention, but she didn't even look my way.</p><p>“Elea—“</p><p>“<em>Shhh</em>... I’m watching.” She shushed me down. I huffed out in annoyance and got up to the kitchen. I got in and found Harry sitting on a stool with a cup of orange juice in front of him.</p><p>He didn’t notice me enter since he was too occupied with his phone. So I made my way and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge when it accidentally slipped from my hand and fell to the floor.</p><p>“Oops.”</p><p>“Hi!” Harry chirped happily when he saw it was just me.</p><p>“Oh— uh— hi.” I squeaked out embarrassingly. “I was just um...” I mumbled, pointing at the bottle of water that was still on the floor.</p><p>“It’s fine, Lou. You’re family now. You can do whatever you want without permission.” Harry smiled sweetly.</p><p>I gave him a small smile and leaned down to pick the bottle of water from the floor. I stood back straight and looked at Harry to find him staring at me with dark eyes.</p><p>“Are you— are you all right?” I questioned.</p><p>“Uh... y-yeah. Yeah, just zoned out a bit. ‘S all.” Harry mumbled awkwardly. I nodded my head and opened the bottle to take a sip. Harry was watching every move with dark eyes. I slowly sipped on my water and licked my lips afterwards without breaking eye contact. “Shit.” Harry hissed lowly.</p><p>“Is everything all right Harold?” I questioned with a mischievous grin on my face.</p><p>“Yea— I mean yes, everything’s Gucci.” Harry mumbled. The side of my lips quirked up, but I was quick to hide it. “So uh... Louis, what are you going to do today?” He asked, cutting the awkwardness.</p><p>“Nothing. Eleanor wants to watch that stupid show.” I scoffed, which made Harry laugh in return. I couldn’t help but smile with him. His laugh was so contagious and beauti— <em>What are you saying, Louis. You’re straight! </em>I scolded myself.</p><p>“How about you hang out with me and my friends? We’re all meeting up at the pub soon. Would you like to join?”</p><p>“You sure? I don’t want to interrupt your little gather.”</p><p>“Not at all. It’s actually nice having someone new to our group. Besides, Liam is introducing his new boyfriend today so you won’t be the only one that’s new.” Harry reassured.</p><p>I smiled and nodded in agreement. Harry told me to get ready because he’s leaving in a half hour, so I went back to the living room to find Eleanor still watching this ridicules show. I sat down beside her, but she didn’t even look up at me.</p><p>“Eleanor... Eleanor?” I called, trying to grab her attention. “I’m going out with Harry and his friends so don’t wait up for me.” I spoke at once. I waited for her response but she was too engrossed with the show. “Kay, I’m going out.” I called again. She just waved her hand and went back to her show.</p><p><em>Wow! This was easier than I expected it to be.</em> I smiled a wicked smile and went up for a change of clothing.</p><p>Minutes later I came down to find Harry waiting for me in the kitchen.</p><p>“You look good.” He said when I walked in. My cheeks flushed pink because no one has ever complemented my looks before. “Ready to go?” Harry asked. I wasn’t able to reply, so I just hummed in return.</p><p>💫💫💫</p><p>“Niall! How are you, mate?” Harry greeted a blonde haired guy who was sitting at an empty booth.</p><p>“Harry, lad. What took ya so long?” Niall said with an Irish accent. He looked my way and stared at me with a smile.</p><p>“This is Louis, Eleanor’s boyfriend.” Harry said, introducing me. Niall’s smile faded away. He and Harry shared a secret look and then he looked back at me.</p><p>“I’m Niall. Nice to meet ya!” <b>*see </b><b>w</b><b>hat</b><b>I</b><b> did there;)*</b></p><p>“Hi lad. Nice to meet you too.” I replied giving him the same smile he’s giving me. We all sat down and started to speak about ourselves.</p><p>“Hi boys.” Liam chirped happily when he walked in. We all replied with a hello and smiled back at him. “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend—“</p><p>“Zayn?” I said, cutting him off. I looked at my best friend with wide eyes.</p><p>“Louis? What are you doing here, mate?” Zayn asked with the same surprised look as mine.</p><p>“You two know each other?” Liam questioned. Zayn smiled at him and nodded.</p><p>“He’s actually my best friend.” I replied. Zayn smiled and they both slipped into the booth.</p><p>“So this is your boyfriend that you can’t shut up about.” I smirked, trying to embarrass Zayn in front of Liam.</p><p>“Shut up.” He muttered lowly with crimson cheeks.</p><p>“You know Liam, Zayn never shuts up about you. He always says what a great body you have and how big your di—“</p><p>“That’s enough for now. How about some drinks?” Zayn suggested before I got to finish what I wanted to say. I smirked at him, which he glared in return. I then looked at Harry who was staring at me with a wide smile on his face, making my cheeks heat up and a shy smile appear on my own.</p><p>We all ordered our drinks and Liam started telling us how him and Zayn met.</p><p>“So you met because Zayn cut in line and took your order?” Niall asked when Liam was telling the story.</p><p>“I didn’t cut. It was my turn.” Zayn corrected.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t. I simply forgot my wallet in the car so I went back to grab it and Zayn cut in line.” Liam replied.</p><p>“Well you got out of line, so that doesn’t count as cutting.” Zayn backpanned.</p><p>“No, it still do—“</p><p>“So then what happened?” Harry asked, stopping the bickering between them.</p><p>“Well, I came back and found him in my spot. I tapped his shoulder and was about to rant of how rude it was to cut, but when he turned around, I froze.” Liam replied staring at Zayn who had a blush appear on his cheeks. “He was the most gorgeous human being I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“And you know what he said?” Zayn asked. We all shook our heads no. “He asked if I’m real.” Zayn laughed, which made Liam blush hard.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t blame me. It’s not everyday you meet someone as gorgeous as you are.” Liam argued. Zayn smiled brightly at him and leaned forward to kiss his lips.</p><p>I was staring at them fondly. I truly was happy to see my best friend happy with the one he loves.</p><p>I felt someone staring at me, so I turned my head to find Harry staring with a weird look. I gave him a questioning look, but he just blushed and turned away.</p><p>💫💫💫</p><p>“It was really nice meeting you, lads.” I said when we were all ready to leave.</p><p>“Same. You’re a great guy, Tomlinson. Styles should get you more often.” Liam replied.</p><p>“Yeah, if only he doesn’t leave him for only himself.” Niall winked, which made Harry’s cheeks turn to a shade of pink.</p><p>“What?” I questioned, not understanding what’s going on.</p><p>“Nothing. Niall is just being Niall. Are you ready to leave?” Harry asked. I nodded but kept my gaze at Niall who was smirking oddly at us.</p><p>“What’s wrong with Niall?” I questioned when we got into Harry’s car and he drove off.</p><p>“He’s like that all the time. You’ll get used to it.”</p><p>“Harry, thank you for inviting me to hang out today. I had a lot of fun.” I said with a smile. Harry looked at me for a split second and then went back to look at the road.</p><p>“I’m glad you did, Lou.”</p><p>We arrived back to Harry's home and got out of the car. Harry opened the front door and we both walked in and were met with a furious Eleanor who had invisible smoke coming out of her ears.</p><p>“Where were you?” She demanded.</p><p>“I told you that I’m going out with Harry.” I replied coldly.</p><p>“What! No, you haven’t!” She snapped.</p><p>“Yes, I did! But you were too busy with your stupid show to pay attention to what I said.” I snarled.</p><p>“So it’s my fault now?” Eleanor yelled.</p><p>“I’m not saying it’s your fault. I’m just saying that you weren’t paying attention to me.” I replied more calmly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Louis. It’s that time of the month. That’s why I’ve been so cranky lately.” Eleanor said apologetically.</p><p>“‘S alright. I get it.” I replied. Eleanor came and slung her skinny arms around my waist. I held her and smiled.</p><p>“You need to lose some weight.” She commented. I huffed out in annoyance and rolled my eyes at her. I suddenly felt someone brush by us and climb up the stairs. I looked up to see Harry’s back to us.</p><p>I didn’t know why I felt my heart squeeze when I knew that he was watching. I mean EleAnOr iS mE giRlFriENd after all, so why did I feel bad about it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Do Talk Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I made my way to Eleanor's bedroom to change my clothes. I changed quickly and went down to find them all gathered around the dining table except for Harry.</p><p>"I'll go call him." Anne announced and walked up to his bedroom. Minutes later Anne came down alone.</p><p>"Where is he?" Robin questioned.</p><p>"He won't open up." Anne sighed sadly.</p><p>Robin was just about to get up when Harry came down with puffy, red eyes. Anne and Robin both gave him concerned looks while Eleanor was too busy staring at her phone screen.</p><p>"Harry, darling, is everything all right?" Anne questioned her son.</p><p>"Yes, mum. Everything's fine." Harry mumbled, not meeting anyone's gaze.</p><p>"You sure? Do you want me to call Liam or Niall?"</p><p>"No mother, I said I'm fine!" Harry snapped.</p><p>"Harry! Calm down. That's not a way to speak to your mother." Robin admonished.</p><p>"I'm sorry mum. It's just that..." Harry trailed off while running his long fingers through his hair.</p><p>"It's Ed. Isn't it?" Anne concluded which Harry nodded, biting his lower lip in the process. "Darling you knew Ed was getting married. He even asked for your approval and you agreed." Anne said softly while wrapping her arms around her son to show him some kind of comfort.</p><p>"I know. It's just... I love him." Harry's voice cracked. "Knowing that he'll get married means I'll lose him forever."</p><p>I don't know why my heart tugged when he said that. <em>Maybe because I felt bad for him? </em>My mind convinced itself.</p><p>"That's not true, son. Even if someone gets married it doesn't mean they have to lose their friends." Robin spoke calmly.</p><p>"But what if he doesn't want me anymore?" Harry asked sadly. "What if Cherry knows what we had and doesn't agree to let Ed see me again?"</p><p>Then it all clicked inside my head. Ed must be his ex-boyfriend and that's why Harry's in this state.</p><p>"Darling, Cherry is a good girl. She knows what you two had and she's okay with it." Anne said, soothing her son's back.</p><p>"She won't hate me?" Harry questioned like a little child.</p><p>"No, she won't." Anne replied, smiling at her son which made Eleanor scoff loudly.</p><p>"Is there something you want to say, El?" Robin asked in a snarky tone.</p><p>"Yes, father I do. What you're doing with Harry is not healthy. You two are babying him. That's why he's so useless."</p><p>"Eleanor!" I shouted.</p><p>"It's true, Louis. He doesn't know how to handle his emotions. He falls in love with every guy that simply looks at him. He's a useless human being."</p><p>"That's enough! What you said are all lies. Harry is a great human being. He's nice and very caring. He cares about other's happiness, unlike other people who just like to talk shit." I spat.</p><p>"Oh, so now I talk shit?!" Eleanor backfired.</p><p>"Yes, you do. You talked shit about him when we first came and then you talked shit about me being fookin homophobic and now you're talking shit about the most amazing person I've ever met." I snapped.</p><p>Eleanor looked taken aback by my outburst, but I didn't give two fucks about her. At least not now.</p><p>After several seconds of uncomfortable silence I looked around and saw all eyes on me,  making my face heat up with embarrassment. "Excuse me." I mumbled and got out of the house. I went outside, the cool air hitting my face but it felt good. I was boiling inside and I needed to cool down.</p><p>I pulled the packet of cigarettes out of my pocket and lit one up. I took a drag and puffed the smoke out, creating a cloud above my head.</p><p>"Smoking isn't good for your lungs." A deep voice said from behind me.</p><p>"I know." I replied, taking another drag from the blunt. Harry came and stood beside me.</p><p>"Louis I..."</p><p>"If you came to thank me then don't. I meant everything I said." I spoke. Harry looked at me and smiled, his dimples coming in view. I smiled back at him and we stayed like that until Harry noticed me shivering.</p><p>"Let's get you warmed up." He said, putting his warm arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his touch because he felt so warm. Yes, because he was warm. Not because his cologne smelled good. Harry then led us inside and we were met with Anne and Robin both sitting in front of the telly watching a show.</p><p>I cleared my throat to grab their attention which I succeed and then spoke up, "I want to apologize from my behavior earlier." I said sheepishly.</p><p>"No need, son. It was time for someone to stand in Eleanor's face and tell her the truth." Robin replied. I furrowed my brows from his response. <em>He's her father and he is encouraging me to stand up in front of Eleanor? </em>I thought.</p><p>Harry pulled me out of my trace of thoughts and led me up to his bedroom. We got in and Harry removed his arm from around my shoulder. I don't know why I missed his touch. <em>Maybe because I was still cold? Yeah, that's probably why.</em></p><p>Harry pulled a big fuzzy shirt from his closet and handed it to me. "Wear this. It'll keep you warm." He said with a warm smile. I could've said no and go grab something from my clothing, but I took it and thanked him instead.</p><p>I went to the bathroom and took my clothes off. I put Harry's shirt on that was too big on me. The sleeves were dangling from my hands, creating paws and the shirt reached mid-thigh.</p><p>"Louis, I forgot to give you a pair of sweats." Harry called from the bathroom door.</p><p>"No need. The shirt is too big anyways." I replied opening the door and getting out. Harry stared at me from top to bottom. His eyes twinkled and his dimples were in view.</p><p>"You look good in my clothes." He said sweetly. I don't know why I blushed when he said that. <em>It could've been because the shirt was so warm that I felt too hot? Yeah, that's exactly why.</em></p><p>Harry led me to his bed and we both sat down. I was fumbling with the sleeves because I felt the awkward tension surround us.</p><p>"Harry—"</p><p>"You're probably—"</p><p>We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and broke off into smiles.</p><p>"You go first." I said after a moment.</p><p>"Okay. Um... You're probably thinking of what a baby I am but I don't blame you though." Harry spoke with tinted cheeks. "Ed was one of my closest friends. We knew each other when we were in diapers. I discovered my sexuality with him. He was my first kiss, my first to lose my virginity with, my first love." Harry said. I stared at him to let him go on. "One day I told Ed that I love him, but he didn't feel the same way. He said that he loves me too, but only as a friend. I felt so heartbroken afterwards. I stopped seeing him for a week, but he forced me to see him again. He said even though I love him romantically we shouldn't ruin our friendship. I agreed and we stayed friends. He even introduced me to several guys and that's how I became." He finished.</p><p>"So you were crying because you didn't want him to get married?" I quizzed.</p><p>"No, it's not that. I don't love Ed romantically. I was confused about my feelings back then. I was sad because I was afraid Cherry won't let me see him anymore." He replied. "Look Lou, I want to tell you something. What Eleanor said was true."</p><p>"No, it's not." I quickly said.</p><p>"Yes, it is. I do get attached to someone quickly and my parents pamper me often but I'm not useless."</p><p>"Of course you're not." I interjected.</p><p>"I actually give pretty good blowjobs." He said, trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't help but laugh at his joke. "No, but seriously I'm not useless. I actually sing in pubs and gigs, but Eleanor doesn't know that because she's not home often."</p><p>"Oh, so you're a pop star." I smirked.</p><p>"Well I won't say star but people do call me that." Harry replied shyly.</p><p>"I would love to see you preform some day. If that's all right with you of course." I added. Harry's eyes lit up like I told him that unicorns do exist.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, maybe me and Eleanor would come to one of your shows if we're still here."</p><p>"Thank you, Lou. You truly are amazing." Harry said, wrapping his arms around me in a tight, warm hug.</p><p>I melted into his touch and breathed in his scent. He smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. The combination was really good. It sent warmth down to my stomach.</p><p>"Okay, how about we go to bed? You must be tired." Harry said when he pulled away. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded in return.</p><p>Harry got my air mattress ready and I laid down. I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but I couldn't. It was too cold down there.</p><p>"Lou, are you okay?" Harry asked softly when he heard me shifting every two seconds.</p><p>"No, I'm too cold." I said, my teeth clattering together.</p><p>"Oh— do you uh— would you like to— maybe you should—" Harry stuttered.</p><p>"Just scoot over, Harold." I said when I was standing next to his bed. Harry did what he was told and I laid beside him.</p><p>I suddenly felt warm. The heat radiating from his body to mine felt so good. I haven't noticed that I was scooting closer to him until I heard a sharp intake of air.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind but I'm cold and you're warm." I mumbled.</p><p>"It's— it's fine. I like to cuddle." Harry replied softly.</p><p>"G'night 'arry." I murmured and closed my eyes.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, sunshine." Harry whispered. I nuzzled my nose to Harry's neck and hummed in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Kudos are always appreciated❤.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>